


a brand of love

by seasaltslumber (93rdfragment)



Series: Triumph [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aromantic Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/pseuds/seasaltslumber
Summary: Jongin mulls over his relationship with Kyungsoo.





	

And Jongin could pretend, for just a little while, that there is no one in the world but the two of them. They are all that matters. He won’t, however, go far as to say it’s them against the world. No, it’s only that most of the world won’t comprehend the intricate simplicity of his relationship with Kyungsoo and each of their individual identities. Simplicity as uncomplicated as Kyungsoo’s beauty, resplendent under the warm light of their bedside lamp.

He traces the lovely, almost masculine face in a light caress that trails down along a clothed back. The baby blue nightshirt looks comfortable molding against the toned torso. His fingers dance down lower to the hem hiked up by Kyungsoo’s leg hooked around his own. His being, his person, his Kyungsoo.

Oh, they’ve come a long way. It’s sublime to witness the continuous molding of how Kyungsoo sees and projects himself, veering away from the rigid contentions of masculinity and femininity. The falling of Kyungsoo’s desperation to become an accepted man and his emergence into a person who is sure of his masculinity whilst enjoying some socially defined feminine wiles.

As for himself, Jongin concedes that romantic love is coffee. Everyone else seems to be obsessed over it - craving it, needing it. He has Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is his hot chocolate made from rare cocoa. Other people love hot chocolate as well yet it’s a different matter for him. It’s his own invaluable drink he’s found from years of searching and stumbling and being lost in the forests of everyone else’s comfort unlike his own. Kyungsoo is his special comfort.

Kyungsoo’s lips part in a soft exhale of breath. Jongin stares at them, soft and covered with lip balm, and presses a kiss against them. His hand glides across the expanse of skin along Kyungsoo’s exposed leg. The once hard and now softening muscles are sinuous and tantalizing. Evidence of Kyungsoo growing into himself and his own definition of a man always has Jongin’s blood rushing.

“Jongin, go back to sleep.” Kyungsoo opens his eyes halfway to look at Jongin. He smiles before pulling the other closer to him, maneuvering so that Jongin’s head rests on his constraint-free chest.

It doesn’t take a moment longer for Jongin to settle his face almost at the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. He breathes in the scent of fresh laundry and a hint of their shared soap. It’s a mixture he’s come to associate as home and love. Love unlike what everyone else seems to seek. Love that is not romantic in nature. Love that is comfort and freedom in its affection without romantic overtures that Jongin cannot feel or understand.

But still, he murmurs “I love you.”

Because it’s the truth. He loves Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo loves him, returns the declaration with a murmur of his own. Theirs is a brand of love that most would not understand but they understood perfectly - they who are misunderstood by society. It doesn’t need lengthy explanations or boisterous exaltations. It is quiet in its existence and simple in its beauty without society’s demands. It is theirs.


End file.
